


A Sleeping Monster (Don't Wake Him)

by LadyHallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Gen, distinct lack of monsters despite title, inspired by esama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Harry came online as an Alpha when he’s eight years old and Uncle Vernon accidentally broke his hand.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 215





	A Sleeping Monster (Don't Wake Him)

**Author's Note:**

> My practice attempt at writing ABO dynamics. Wrote this.....a few years ago. And just found it now.

Harry came online as an Alpha when he’s eight years old and Uncle Vernon accidentally broke his hand. Well, for given value of ‘accidentally’ anyway. Uncle Vernon was a terrible Alpha who didn’t have an inch of control over his own strength and didn’t care to rectify it.

When his senses had come roaring awake – and it was quite a roar – Harry cradled his injured hand, bared his teeth at the elder Alpha and growled.

It was probably some sort of record that Uncle Vernon cowered.

Harry, who had been adjusting the disorienting knowledge of feeling _everything_ , was still more powerful than a fully grown Alpha.

Uncle Vernon knew it too. He’d given the second bedroom to Harry and eased up a little on the chores. Logically, Harry knew he could strike out of the house and move to the Alpha Centers. Irrationally, some part of Harry still hoped that they could be family now that Harry had some Range enough to be equal to his uncle.

It was in vain.

.

* * *

.

Control was something Alpha’s needed to have.

The sudden flood of hormones would make them stronger, no matter how skinny they looked. To Harry, who looked like a scarecrow but projected enough Range enough to be frightening, control was especially important.

He could instinctively tuck in his Range so as not to alarm people but occasionally, he would release it when he wasn’t concentrating and - after he almost killed a student who wasn’t prepared to be under his Range - he got better that he didn’t release it even in sleep.

It was helpful, that control, especially when he realized that children under ten aren’t supposed to have Range’s that huge, that powerful or that _established_. At least, not until their thirties and they’d gone through several traumatic experiences.

.

Most people, after meeting Harry, would pause and try to puzzle through his orientation. He looked like an Omega but didn’t have that air of softness and invitation inherent in Omega’s. He didn’t release his Range, especially not in the company of other people.

Most people thought he was one of those rare Beta’s. Thin, efficient and almost as strong as Alpha’s but lacking their Range and their strength of will.

Harry let them have their delusions. He didn’t really care. ( _That was a lie)_

.

* * *

.

Omegas had a sort of biology that could only be described as Soft.

While Alphas were all about Strength and everything it denoted, Omegas were soft and welcoming. An Alpha that properly bonded with an Omega could release their Range and the Omega could envelope the Alpha in their own Beckon and it would be the most amazing comfort in the world.

Harry had only felt his Aunt Petunia Beckon once and regretted it.

To someone who was as sensitive as Harry, her Beckon felt smothering. Almost like a damp blanket taken into the house too early and hadn’t had time to dry.

He supposed that to someone less sensitive, Aunt Petunia’s Beckon would be perfectly alright.

No wonder Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were perfectly matched.

An Alpha with minimal control and an Omega with none at all.

.

* * *

.

Dudley had taken from Uncle Vernon and manifested as an Alpha when he was ten years old.

By this point, Harry was already established as the Main Alpha of the Dursley House however inadvertently.

Dudley had untucked his Range experimentally in Harry’s vicinity and he only did it once after Harry responded and unfurled his control.

His cousin had gone pale and shaky, eyes wide and uncomprehending. Harry hadn’t exactly bared his teeth at the boy, but he had gone still and silent, watching for the proper response and nodding when Dudley had tucked his Range under control in an instant.

Dudley didn’t apologize – it wasn’t in his nature – but he did give his dessert to Harry for a week straight.

Harry didn’t particularly care. ( _That was another lie.)_

.

* * *

.

Hagrid was the largest man Harry had ever met. If it weren’t for the fact that he exuded the calm, placid feelings of a Beta, Harry’s Alpha instincts would be going haywire.

“You’re a wizard, Harry,” the man said, dropping the bomb.

Harry blinked, thoughts derailed. “What?”

Any other person would have laughed, or mocked. Hagrid, being the kind Beta he was, just repeated it.

“Your parents were wizards too,” he added. “And you’ve been invited into the premier school of wizardry for Britain.”

.

* * *

.

Draco Malfoy, Harry realized half-way into the conversation, was an Alpha.

He was a recently established one and just as new. He moved in that careful way of new Alpha’s, still tentative of their control and unsure of their strength.

He obviously was unsure of it too, if the way he kept flaring his Range out was conscious and not unintended.

“The name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,” he said, with an added flare of his range that would have cowed normal people.

Ron, Beta and senses slightly numbed due to living in a house overflowing with Alpha’s, snorted. Harry just blinked.

“Thank you, Malfoy,” Harry said, letting a tiniest bit of his Range out. “But Ron already offered to show guide me around the wizarding world. If I am in need of any other assistance, I will be sure to ask you.”

Malfoy stiffened, but since Harry was technically being very polite, he couldn’t exactly say anything to look awful. And he had felt Harry’s Range, however restrained. It was a monstrous strength.

When he finally left, Ron snorted again, looking at Harry. “You’re unbelievable.”

Harry smiled tentatively. “Yeah?”

Ron smiled back. “Totally. It’s amazing.”

Most people would have been under Malfoy’s influence by the time he left, but Harry instead had Malfoy under his Range.

.

* * *

.

The sorting hat, being an inanimate object, was one of the few items existing in the entire world that was sentient and immune to the secondary genders and their corresponding pheromones.

Harry didn’t tense up at the feeling of inhuman intelligence blooming at the back of his mind like all others did, but he did tighten his grip on his Range on reflex.

“That is amazing control,” the sorting hat said. “You are very aware, aren’t you?”

Of course Harry was aware. He had seen what had happened when he’d lost control and he didn’t want to subject that on anyone. Dudley had called him a monster. Uncle Vernon had called him an abomination. Aunt Petunia, in the rare moments she even _looked_ at him, called him a freak.

“Oh no, you are a very powerful wizard and it shows, dear child. But the very fact that you haven’t abused this yet makes you a GRYFFINDOR!” the hat shouted in a flourish.

Harry tentatively brushed a hand against the sorting hat in thanks.

.

* * *

.

The first time Harry placed Ron under his Range, his friend turned boneless.

“It’s very calming,” Ron murmured through half-lidded eyes. He was practically purring.

Harry had never had that reaction before and felt poleaxed.

“Really?” he asked Ron tentatively.

Ron nodded. “It’s great. You feel like a combination of my brother Charlie and Bill.”

Neville, who was unintentionally in the fringes of Harry’s Range, actually straightened up and glared back at Harry. He was also an Alpha but the way he acted, and with how hard he kept his Range tucked in, people often forgot he was one.

Harry, who had felt Neville’s hidden Range, never forgot. Neville was a dragon sleeping. It would take extraordinary circumstances for him to use his Range, and Harry wanted to see it happen one day. Preferably from a safe distance and with several hundred people in between them.

“Sorry,” he told Neville politely.

Neville nodded and slouched back under the covers.

Harry looked to Ron, who was looking back with wide eyes. “Was that – ?”

He nodded.

“Oh wow,” Ron breathed. “He never acts like it.”

Neville was the strongest Alpha Harry had ever felt outside of himself and if he wasn’t worried about the collateral damage, he’d probably challenge him.

Ron pulled Harry for a cuddle and he willingly went, bemused at the redhead almost letting out a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> ...aaand I ran out of steam here. May or may not continue this fic. It was fairly interesting to write ABO dynamics.
> 
> Comments please!


End file.
